


No Honorable Way.

by pekeleke



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Angst, Drabble, Established Relationship, M/M, Romance
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-11
Updated: 2017-10-11
Packaged: 2019-01-16 06:02:58
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 197
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12336921
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pekeleke/pseuds/pekeleke
Summary: “There's no honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy. There is nothing good in war. Except its ending.”





	No Honorable Way.

**Author's Note:**

> Both the title and summary of this particular drabble come from a quote attributed to Abraham Lincoln.

**Title:** **No Honorable** **Way.**  
**Author:** pekeleke  
**Pairing(s):** Severus Snape/Harry Potter  
**Challenge:** Written for **snarry_100** **(** **[IJ,](http://asylums.insanejournal.com/snarry100/)** **[LJ](http://snarry100.livejournal.com/)** **,** **[DW](http://snarry100.dreamwidth.org/)** **)** **prompt challenge** **5** **9** **7** **:** **Find** **.**  
**Rating:** G  
**Length:** 100  
**Warnings:** none.  
**Disclaimer:** Don't own these characters. No money is being made out of this work.  
**Summary:** “There's no honorable way to kill, no gentle way to destroy. There is nothing good in war. Except its ending.” ****

 **A/N:** Wrote two very different drabbles in response to this prompt and couldn’t make up my mind about which one to post, so I’m posting them both.  
 

 **No** **Honorable Way.**

Harry leans against the door, wishing himself unaware of why, exactly, Severus suddenly finds his left arm so fascinating.

His lover is lost in thought, gone somewhere Harry can’t follow. Severus’ failure to lean on him while he wrestles with the demons his official pardon awakened makes Harry wonder if Severus realizes Harry loves all of him, darkest corners included.

“You all right?” Harry asks, leaving the far more telling _‘let me in’_ unspoken.

“You think I deserve it.”

“What, the pardon?”

“All this happiness.”

“Yes. You deserve it.”

“But I’m-

“A murderer like me. Like every war hero, Severus.”


End file.
